


A Not So Chance Encounter

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Becker has a question for Stephen, Established Relationship, M/M, Nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker meets Stephen at Tiffany's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Becker shifted on his feet, a light sheen of sweat evident on his forehead. "Um, no, I'm just...just looking."

The man nodded. He'd seen this before. Nerves.

"The diamond rings are particularly well thought of. Nothing could go wrong with one of those, sir."

Becker nodded, clearly not paying any attention. "What about, what about that?" He pointed to a silver ring that glittered with all the beauty of an anomaly.

"Ah, good choice, sir, I'm sure your future wife will love it."

Becker nodded distractedly and handed over his credit card. If he didn't leave soon he'd be late for lunch.

"Hey, there you are!" Stephen said, walking in the door. "What are you doing here, I thought we were meeting across the road. And what's with all the cloak and dagger stuff anyway?"

"We were - are - yes, um..." Becker shot an anxious look to the man behind the counter who simply smiled and handed over the ring. "I wanted to ask you something..."


End file.
